Index
Contents: 0-9 A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z Press Ctrl+F or ⌘+F to search terms on this page. Click on a term to access more information about it. 0-9 Back to Top A * A Stern Talking-To * Achievements * Acronyms * Adapting HabitRPG for ADHD * Advanced Options * Anki Extension *Antidotes: Overcoming Obstacles * API * API Options * App and Extension Integrations * April Fools' Day 2014 * Art Credits * Audio *Automatic Allocation * Avatar Customizations Back to Top B *Backers * Backgrounds * Beeminder * Behavioral Science Behind HabitRPG * Books that can help *Boss * Boss Button Extension * BountySource *Buff *Burnout Back to Top C *Challenges *Character Attributes * Characters in Habitica * Chat *Checklist * Chrome Extension *Class System *Community * Community Site *Constitution *Contributing to HabitRPG *Contributor Rewards * Contributor Titles * Cosplay * Costume Carnival * Coupon * Crafts and Artwork * Creating a Unique Experience * Critical Hammer of Bug-Crushing *Critical Hit *Cron * Customizations Back to Top D *Dailies *Damage * Dark Energy for HabitRPG *Data Export *Death Mechanics *Derby Day * Difficulty * Dish Disaster * Do Your Hardest Task First *Drops Back to Top E * Egg Hunt *Eggs * Emoji *Equipment * Equipment from Past Events * Equipment Table *Establishing Your Tasks * Experience Level Chart * Experience Points Back to Top F *Fall Festival * FAQ *Feature Tracker *Find the Cub * Find the Lair of the Wyrm * Firefox Extension *Food *Fortify Potion *Forum * Free Yourself of the Dragon's Influence Back to Top G *Gamification *Gamifying Your Lists *Gems * GitHabit - GitHub Webhooks *GitHub *Glossary *Gold Knight *Gold Points *Grand Galas *Group Plans *GTD HabitRPG *Guidance for Artisans *Guidance for Bards *Guidance for Blacksmiths *Guidance for Linguists *Guidance for Scribes *Guilds *Guilds Guide Back to Top H * HabitRPG-CLI - Windows * HabitRPG-TXT * HabitRPG .NET Simple Client * HabitRPG Alternative Sites * HabitRPG Android Client * HabitRPG Birthday Bash * HabitRPG Blog * HabitRPG CLI Client - PHP * HabitRPG Java Client * HabitRPG Metro * HabitRPG Outage Instructions * HabitRPG Pixel Art * HabitRPG Quests Trello * HabitRPG SitePass * HabitRPG to Rescuetime.com daily highlights * HabitRPG Trivia Questions * HabitRPG User Data Display * HabitRPG Wiki * HabitRPHPG * Habiticans Mapified *Habits * Habitversity Party * Halls of Habitica *Hatching Potions * Header *Healer * Health Points *Health Potions * Help *Help! Harpy! * Hide Level Numbers * Hrpg Command Line Back to Top I *Index *Installation troubleshooting *Intelligence * Inventory * Inventory Items * Item Availability *Item Store Back to Top J * Jean Chalard's Noble Tunic Back to Top K *Keeping Parties Motivated *Key to the Kennels *Kickstarter * King of the Dinosaurs *Known Bugs Back to Top L * Large Print Habit * Legendary Equipment *Level Back to Top M *Mage * Mana Points *Markdown Cheat Sheet *Merfy's HabitRPG: Custom Compact Edition * Mobile * Moderators * Mount Fade Out Extension *Mounts * Munin Plugins * Mustaine's Milestone Mashing Morningstar * Mysterious Time Travelers * Mystery Item * Mystic Hourglass Back to Top N *Nameless Helm * Naming Your Tasks *Notifications Back to Top O * Obstacles *Orb of Rebirth * Org-Mode Back to Top P *Party *Perception *Pets *Pets/doc *PHP API *PHP Character Widget * Places in Habitica *Point *Potions *Press *Private Messaging *Productivity Poetry Back to Top Q *Quests * Quick ToDo Back to Top R * Random Encounters * Recidivate the Necromancer * Recidivate Transformed * Remember the Milk Sync *Rewards *Rogue * Rooster Rampage *Routines Back to Top S *Sample Custom Rewards *Sample Dailies *Sample Habits *Sample Tags * Sample To-Dos * Script Credits * Seasonal Shop * Self-Imposed Challenges *Setting up HabitRPG locally * Settings * Sites That Can Help *Skills * Skills Summary * SMART Goal Setting * Social * Spider Squisher Extension *Spring Fling *Staff * Start Over Options * Static Site * Stephen Weber's Shaft of the Dragon *Streaks *Strength *Subscription *Summer Splash * Sync * Sync Errors Back to Top T *Tags *Tales of Uncommon Valor * TalkArchive:HabitRPG Wiki * Task Attributes * Task List FAQ *Task Value * Tasker-habitrpg * Tasks *Tavern * The 7 Habits of Highly Effective People * The Abominable Stressbeast of the Stoïkalm Steppes * The Basi-List *The Call of Octothulu * The Dilatory Derby * The Dinosaur Unearthed *The Dread Drag'on of Dilatory * The Fiery Gryphon * The Fowl Frost *The HabitRPG Application Programming Interface *The HabitRPG Planner * The Habit Loop *The Hedgebeast *The Icy Arachnid *The Iron Knight *The Laundromancer *The Moonstone Chain *The Night-Owl *The Perfect Day * The Rat King * The SnackLess Monster * The Spirit of Spring * Themes * Tips *To-Dos * Todoist Sync * Toolbar * Trapper Santa * Turkey Day Back to Top U * Ugo Landini's Pomodoro * Unconventional Armor * Unspool HabitRPG Chat Messages * Use That Snooze * User * Using Tasker and the Pomodroido App to Gain EXP Back to Top V *Valentine Card * Vice Awakens Back to Top W *Warrior * Webservice::HabitRPG - Perl API * Weekly Status Report * What is HabitRPG? * What's New 2013 * What's New 2014 * What's New 2015 * What's New Deutsch 2013 * Whats new_deWhat's New Deutsch 2014 * Whats new_deWhat's New Deutsch 2015 * What's New Español 2014 * What's New Español 2015 * What's New Français * [[whats new it|What's New Italiano]] * What's New Português * What's New Русский *Winter Wonderland Back to Top X Back to Top Y Back to Top Z Back to Top Category:Content Category:Help